Esto es
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Habían pasado cuatro años, en los cuales las cosas "normales" habían dejado de existir


**los Personajes no son míos son propiedad de Daisuke Sako Yo creadora de la trama :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V<strong>

**.**

.

.

Han pasado cuatro años; cuatro largos años, en los que los zombis han predominado en Japón y el mundo entero, cuatro años, en los que nosotros nos quedamos… solos.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que es difícil de explicar, hace cuatro años, tan solo yo era una niña de nueve años; hoy soy una chica de trece que para su corta edad ya sabe manejar un arma y sabe crear bombas… Takashi se convirtió en el hermano que nunca tuve; y el resto, el la familia que perdí.

A la edad de trece años, no sabía que era tener una cita con un chico, no sabía lo que era disfrutar del atardecer con el amor de tu vida, no sabía que era el significado de "paz y amor" a mi edad, para mi esas cosas no existían; mi única diversión… Matar a los zombis

-¡Hey Alice!- grito saeko- Tenemos que regresar con el resto

-En seguida

-¿Al… Estas bien?

-Si- contesto enérgicamente, tratando de ocultar mis recuerdos…

Recuerdo perfectamente como mi padre murió ante mí, tratando de salvarme la vida, tratando de que me quedara en un hogar tranquilo y bueno… Pero murió a manos del pánico de esa pobre gente; por algo suceden las cosas ¿no es así? Y si ellos no hubieran finalizado con la vida de mi padre, yo nunca hubiera conocido a estos chicos tan grandiosos, que ahora son mis hermanos y hermanas; la única familia que tengo.

Shizuka es la única a la cual puedo verla a algo más cercano que una madre, aunque en ocasiones es un tanto… infantil; ella me ha dado el cariño de una madre y me ah enseñado muchas cosas tanto de medicina y otras tantas de la vida.

Kohta… a sido mi mejor amigo y mi confidente, gracias a él tengo una experiencia increíble con armas, aunque los demás se negaran sobre todo Saya, pero como Takashi le dijo cierto día _"tarde o temprano tendrá que aprender". _

Por otro lado, soy la consentida de Saya, ella fue mi maestra, mi amiga y en algunas ocasiones yo fui su confidente, un pasado tan triste… Gracias a ella tengo el conocimiento suficiente para poder crear bombas, analizar la situación y tener una destreza mental increíble, soy el orgullo de ella.

Saeko… Es la hermana mayor que siempre quise tener, tan dulce, tan centrada, tan inteligente y madura, ella esta ahí conmigo cuando más lo necesito, en aquellos días tristes que no tienen su fin, esta conmigo consolándome y apoyándome para que no me deje vencer por esta situación; al igual que los demás ella me enseña el arte del kendo, aunque ella teme que tenga una pasión desmesurada por la sangre como la que tiene ella.

Algunas veces Reí, se pone celosa de mi, aunque ¿Quién no? Soy la chica más cercana a Takashi, su más intima amiga y porque no, su hermana; eh notado como todas observan a Takashi, como Rei se sonroja cuando lo tiene cerca, como Saeko se vuelve un poco atrevida con él y como Saya trata de llamar su atención… ¿Quién no se enamoraría de él? Simple. Yo. Yo solo veo a Takashi como lo que es: mi héroe, mi hermano, mi apoyo, mi pilar; porque de no haber sido por él, yo… quizás estuviera convertida en una de esas porquerías o ya hubiera sido eliminada por cualquiera de ellos.

Gracias a ellos eh tenido el concepto de familia, unión, amistad muy presente en mi mente, porque sin ellos quizás sería una chica sin rumbo, o simplemente ya no existiría. Porque hace cuatro años, mi familia, mi vida, mis amigos, todo el mundo que conocía dejo de existir, la luz del sol dejo de brillar tan cálidamente para dar paso a la noche fría y muerta, donde los seres humanos, ya no existían y solo vagaban por las calles cuerpos inertes, sin pensamiento ni lógica solamente en busca de alimento…

Porque hace cuatro años… Tratamos de sobrevivir, y lo hemos conseguido juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, como verán me eh iniciado con esto del manga**

**&&' lo escribi porque recien termine de ver High School of the Dead**

**&&' me enamore por completo de la Serie! *-* &&' más de takashi :D**

**ahaha bueno, bueno, mi primer fanfic de esto, que opinan?**

**Andyy'**


End file.
